The Never Happy Ending
by musik07
Summary: Olivia is finally in love, but will a secret destroy everything she has hoped for? E/O
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of these characters, they are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. This story is a work of fiction.**

**Just some quick background, Elliot is divorced, and living in the city in his own apartment. He and Olivia have been dating for more than a year. They are still partners and are working an emotionally draining case together and have almost nothing to go on. **

Olivia sighed as she exited the station house. "You ok?" Elliot asked as they walked to the sedan to head home. "Yah, it's just this case is bothering me, there has to be something we are missing" She said. "Liv, we're off work, and I know it's hard but letting it go will help you relax" he told her. "It's just not that simple, there is a litter girl out there and she is confused and scared and we can't do anything to help her," she said, the frustration evident in her voice. They got in the sedan and Elliot began to drive towards her apartment. They drove in silence, enjoying each other's company. When they arrived he softly asked, "You want me to come up?" "Sure, if you want to," she replied. He parked the sedan and as they exited locked it and headed towards her building.

As they entered her building, she threw her coat on the armchair and he followed suit. They both toed off their shoes and left them by the door as well. Elliot followed Olivia to the couch and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Anything you want to talk about? You seem really quiet tonight" he commented. "This case is just really getting to me, she just looks so broken, I just can't seem to get the emptiness in her eyes out of my head" she said pausing, "The video we had to watch today was horrific. It just keeps replaying in my head, I thought we had seen pretty much everything, and then we see that. It's rare that I get sick on a case" she finished. " I think this case has hit pretty much everyone hard, just thinking about my kids makes it hard to sleep at night" he admitted, swallowing hard. Olivia takes his hand in hers and squeezes it reassuringly, her touch a small comfort to him. "I can't imagine having to think about that, I wish I could just let this case go" she replied. "As much as you wish you could let cases go, and not let them affect you, it's what makes you great at what you do. You work so well with the vics, you connect with them" he told her. "I know, but I seem to get more emotionally invested in cases, and then they affect me more than everyone else on the squad" she told him. "But, that's not always a bad thing; you have this way of making vics feel comfortable, you empathize, and vics open up to you. We all get affected by cases, we just don't get upset, or show our emotions how you do. You are a great detective" he assured her, pulling her into a hug. Olivia cuddled up to him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. "El, do you want to get something to eat?" she asked awhile later, breaking their comfortable silence. "Sure, how about Chinese, my treat?" he asked with a small smile. "That's fine with me," she said opening her phone and handing it to him, the call already placed to the restaurant. After he ordered them some food they remained cuddled on the couch until Elliot got up to pick up their food. While Elliot was gone Olivia stayed back at her apartment. She dozed off to find herself in a very familiar nightmare. When Elliot returned about twenty minutes later he found Olivia in tears, battling demons that he had no knowledge of, but that had been haunting her for years.

**So this was just a quick teaser, I have been working on this story for quite awhile, I started it a few years ago, put it aside and just pulled it back out. I don't really have it broken down into chapters after the first one or two so I have to figure out how I will post this. I am going to try to post a chapter or two a week, maybe a thousand words at a time. I hope you enjoy, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of these characters, they are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. This story is a work of fiction.**

As Elliot walked into Olivia's apartment he found her on the couch in tears. He ran over and sat down next to her on the couch, the worry evident in his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder "Olivia?" he asked softly. Olivia turned and put her face into his chest. He rubbed her back and held her. After a few minutes her tears began to slow and eventually they subsided. "Liv, what happened?" Elliot asked gingerly, not sure what had happened in his brief absence. "I … I don't know… I fell asleep, had a nightmare and woke up crying, and then you got home," she told him, a half truth as she really did know what happened and caused the nightmare. "You want to talk about it?" Elliot questioned carefully. "Not right now, but maybe later," she said in a seemingly fruitless attempt to prolong the inevitable conversation. "Sure, I got the food, so if you feel up to eating" he said. "Sure, I think I can eat a little bit," she told him, getting up from the couch. They both sat at her small table, Elliot dug into his food while Olivia just picked at her chicken fried rice. When they were both punished Olivia got up and threw the cartons and chopsticks into the trash. She headed back to the couch and once Elliot sat down she shifted into his arms. "Want to talk? If you don't feel up to it that is fine," he told her. "Um… I guess so," she replied. This surprised Elliot because Olivia was normally sure of herself, not hesitating in her decisions. "Well I don't know what to say…" she trailed off. "That's a first" Elliot mentioned with a gentle smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I know," she said with a gentle smile, "that's why this is confusing me so much," she told him. Elliot took her hand in his reassuringly and allowed her to continue at her own pace. "I don't know where to start," she admitted. "Does it have to do with this case?" he asked carefully trying to help her get started. "It's not directly related but it's connected," she explained. "Ok, well, whenever you want to talk I am here, now or anytime," he told her. "Thanks, that really means a lot. It was the nightmare that upset me more, the case started it though. That little girl and what happened to her, she kind of reminds me of me," she admitted. "Liv, if this is about your father or your mother I understand," he told her, giving her hand a squeeze. "Actually, it's not… it's about me…I was raped," she admitted quietly, almost in a whisper, as a tear escaped. Elliot reached out and gently wiped the tear away. "Liv, I had absolutely no idea," he said trailing off and squeezing her hand, surprised at her admission. "It was awhile ago, I just never really relate it to cases but for some reason this case bothers me. There are little things that are similar, almost inconsequential but they just got me. That is why I got sick when we were watching that tape, I never get sick at work," she told him, tears pooling in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea, if I had I would never have left you here alone tonight," he said apologetically. "Thanks, but don't feel bad, you had no idea, there was no way you would have known. I was hoping not to have to tell you," she admitted. "Liv, I was going to find out eventually," he told her softly, not because he was angry but because he was upset that she hadn't felt safe enough to tell him this. "I guess I knew that, but I figured that the longer I waited to tell you, the longer we would be together," she told him. 'Liv, I don't feel any different about you now than I did half an hour ago, it doesn't change that I love you. I still want to be with you, as long as you are comfortable with it," he told her. "I just thought you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew the truth," she paused, "Although I know that's total ridiculous, it's just in the back of my mind, I mean when I date and I tell a date that I work at the SVU they tent to run away, being the victim seems even worse than that, a virtual date, boyfriend repellant," she said. "But, I'm not afraid of your job, I never was. And I'm not going to run from you, ever" he said. "Thanks, I'm not very secure with this, I guess that must be kind of hard to believe since you never knew, but it's hard," She told him. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer to him, "Hey, I'm going to be here, no matter what, as long as you want me here," he told her placing a kiss on her cheek. She pulled back slightly from him at the kiss. "Liv, I'm sorry," he said, realizing that he had moved to fast. "No, it's not you, I am just feeling really touchy right now," she said apologetically. "For right now you can be in charge of us," he told her "If you are not comfortable with something we won't do it" he finished. "Thanks" she replied, moving closer to him again, wanting to feel the safety he provided her with. As she leaned up against him she yawned. "Anytime… so if you are tired I can leave so you can get some sleep. Or if you want to talk I can stay too, whatever you want," he told her. "I'm ready to try and get some sleep," she told him. Elliot began to get up but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her "No, you can stay, I don't want you to go," she told him softly. "Sure," he obeyed sitting back down "I'll be here as long as you need me," he paused, "Your sofa is a pullout right?" he questioned. "Actually, could you stay with me, I want you there, I need you right now," she admitted. She got up silently and walked to her hall closet grabbing a gym bag and then giving it to him. "Extra clothes" she reminded him that they kept clothes at each other's apartments, for whatever reason. He reached into the bag and grabbed the shorts and t-shirt and went down her hall into the small bathroom, allowing her the master bed and bath to get changed and ready for bed. After a few minutes he knocked on the door, "Liv, you ready for bed?" he questioned. "Sure," she replied. He opened the door and came into her bedroom to find her curled up in bed looking smaller, more frightened and fragile than he had ever seen her before. He was debating if he should get under the covers or not when she reached out a hand and pulled the covers back, as if she was reading his mind. He laid down in bed and got under the covers, allowing her to come to him if that was what she needed. "You ok?" he asked gently. "I guess, nights like these are hard, the nights I wish I wasn't in SVU, but they make me more determined to go and to my job the best I can. It's kind of weird, both of those feelings at once. It can be really confusing… do you think you could hold me for awhile?" she asked him. "Sure," he replied taking her into his arms. He carefully studied her face and smiled when he saw it relax. "What?" she asked him with a small smile. "Nothing, I love seeing your face look that relaxed and calm, I'm glad you can be comfortable with me. I love you so much," he told her. "Thanks," she said, her face softening into a smile. "I really needed to her that, more than you know," she told him as another yawn interrupted her. "Elliot, can we try to get some sleep?" she asked him quietly. "Sure," he said as he reached back and turned off the light. "I love you" he told her taking her hands into his and the snuggled together. " I love you too," she replied kissing his hand gently and letting her head rest on his chest. She closed her eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep. Elliot held her the whole time, thinking and trying to process the day's events. When he finally felt her relax against him he slowly allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I have another week until I start school so hopefully I can get a few more chapters up until life becomes all together to busy, after that I cannot promise anything! Review and let me know if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately still, after all this time, don't own any of these characters, they are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. This story is a work of fiction.**

Note: Sorry I haven't written in almost two years. College just took off and everything got busier than I ever imagined. I found the notebook I had been writing in at school when I cleaned my room out and I decided to pick this story back up. Enjoy!

The clock read 3 am when he awoke to Olivia's cries, muffled by his chest. He at first didn't know what was going on, after being jarred from an unconscious state. Quickly he remembered and immediately turned his attention to Olivia. He quietly woke her up and tried to calm her down. She was near hysterical and sobbing. He pulled her to him, rubbed her back and her hair, tring his best to comfort and calm her. "'Livia, I love you, no one is going to hurt you anymore, I promise" he told her

Later after her tears subsided she looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Hey…no need to apologize, its all good" he told her placing a kiss on her head.

"If I hadn't brought this up none of this crap would be going on." She said laying her head back on his chest.

"You want to try to get some more sleep?" he questioned "If you don't I completely understand."

"I don't know if I am gunna get back to sleep right now, or tonight, but could you stay here with me? You can try to go to sleep, you don't need to stay up with me" she told him, urging him to get as much sleep as he could. They possibly were going to work yet another Saturday on a case, just to get it done, or to get closer to a perp, even though they were not supposed to be working Saturdays anymore. She made every effort to calm herself and convince Elliot that she was relaxing to sleep. Once she felt Elliot drift off to sleep she started to think. About what had happened that night and in years past. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew it was almost 10 am and Elliot was gently waking her up, tray of breakfast in hand.

She tried to get up saying "El…its almost 10, we need to be at work. We don't have time for this."

He set the tray down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Actually we have the day off, I talked to the Cap and he said ok. All you need to do is real and let me take care of you. Ok?" he told her kissing her head.

"You know I hate taking a day off if we are supposed to go in, but if you insist, and if Cap is ok with it I guess I can deal with this: she responded while sitting up to eat her breakfast. After they were finished Elliot got up to get rid of their trays and do the dishes. When he came back he found her in bed, eyes closed. He came over and laid down next to her. When she felt him lay down she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi," she said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious" she finished.

"Sure…anytime, well anytime we have a day like this where we don't have to be up at some ungodly hour of the morning" he told her.

"Sounds good to me, next day we don't have to go in it's a 'date'. I'm counting on it" she informed him.

"So, did you sleep better after your nightmare? If you want to take a nap that's fine. I was thinking maybe we could rent a move or something, your choice though" he explained.

"A movie sounds good, I have a bunch here, pick out one you think looks good, you've seen most of them anyway" she told him. Elliot got up and left the room returning a few minutes later with Oceans 11, one of his favorite movies. He popped it in the DVD player and headed back to the bed. He got back under the covers and wrapped his arm around Olivia allowing her to set the pace. She moved herself into his arms.

"If you need anything let me know" he told her, holding her close as he hit play on the remote.

"_Geeze I've seen this movie like a million times, I know every line," she thought "Oh well…he likes it."_ She laid back in his arms and allowed her self to relax and her eyes to close. Next thing she knew she was waking up and it was around noon.

Elliot placed a kiss on her forehead, "Wake up sleepyhead" he told her "If you are really tired we could take another nap then."

"Nah. I think I've had enough sleep for awhile now" she told him.

"Ok" Elliot replied flipping the TV off, silencing the background music from the credits of the DVD. Elliot yawned and Olivia looked back to him.

"You tired?" she questioned.

"Yah, I didn't sleep very well last night" he told her, immediately regretting his phrasing, not wanting her to think he was blaming her for his lack of sleep.

"Is this case bothering you? If you need to talk about something its fine with me" she told him.

"The case is bothering me to some extent, just like all of the others involving kids. Its hard not to bring it home. I was worried about you last night though" he admitted.

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely.

"Its ok, I was worried about you because I love you, it isn't a bad thing" he told her.

"Thanks" she said slowly giving herself some time to digest what she had just heard.

"Did I ay something that upset you?" he questioned with a worried look on his face.

"No, I just didn't know ho to react to that for a second. You stayed up most of the night because you were worried about me. Mo one has ever done that for me before" she told him.

"I love you, worrying is part of the package. I stayed up for a bit to make sure you were ok" he told her.

"Thanks, I love you too" she told him placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Anytime, so, is there anything you want to talk about?" he questioned worrying that their conversation may be unsettling her more than she was letting on.

"um… well… actually, I think there is" she said taking a deep breath.

**Sorry, I had to leave you with some sort of cliffhanger. I promise I will update in the next few days, no more of the two year wait thing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters, they are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. This story is a work of fiction.**

**Note: This chapter contains descriptions of rape. **

She moved out of his arms and propped herself up until she was comfortable and then she began to speak. "It happened just after I had graduated college. I had come back to Manhattan and was living alone," she began stopping to take a deep breath. "This is so hard" she admitted to him, her vulnerability at that moment beginning to show.

'I've never seen her like this' he thought. It worried him to see her looking vulnerable, small and fragile. He wanted to make everything better for her, but he knew that he couldn't.

" I was working on getting into the NYPD, that's what is so ironic, I knew how to defend myself, was in the best physical shape I had ever been in and I knew the system. And the case didn't make it past the rape kit and my statement. I didn't push it either, I just wanted it all to be over" she told him, looking regretful. She sniffled and wiped a few tears away.

"Its not your fault Liv. You know that, you still here. Sometimes you can't do anymore. You can't be stronger than everyone, and that's ok" he told her taking her hands into his.

"I know that, its just hard to look past that. I just think that there must have been something I could have done or said to stop it sometimes" she told him. A few tears slipped out of her eyes and Elliot reached out and wiped them away. "I feel so weak… I couldn't defend myself and now I'm crying and being all emotional. I'm sorry" she told him, hanging her head.

" Its ok, this is hard on you, you have every right to be upset. You don't have to apologize" he told her lifting her head so their eyes met.

"So anyway, I came back to my apartment after my last interview, when I found out I had been accepted into the academy. I had this new neighbor, he'd just moved into the building a few weeks before. He came up when I was unlocking the door. He was asking me something and when I got my door open he just pushed me in," she told him, pausing to compose herself. "I felt so stupid, I practically let him in." a few tears slipped down her cheeks and Elliot again wiped them away. He gently took her hands and again tilted her head up so their eyes could lock.

"This isn't your fault. You did not let him in." he told her softly yet firmly.

"He got in my apartment and he slammed the door behind him and locked it. The deadbolt too, no one could get to me. I froze and I just let him lock us in my apartment," she paused and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "He grabbed me and dragged me into my bedroom and threw me down on the bed," she again trailed off momentarily, reaching for a tissue. "I couldn't believe what was happening, what I remember the most about it was pain, it hurt so bad. It hurt so bad El," she stopped and broke into tears. She reached out to Elliot and he took her into his arms. He rubbed her back and whispered reassuring words to her as she cried. When her tears subsided she looked up at him, a small smile appearing on her face. "I can't believe you actually wanted to hear that," she said.

"It wasn't something I wanted to do, but if you needed to talk, then I needed to listen," he told her.

"Thanks" she told him, hoping a single word could convey enough.

"Anytime" he told her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Wow…" she said, "it feels like a huge weight just got taken off my shoulders, that's the first time in a long time," she told him. Unknowingly giving him a small insight into how she may have felt when he was oblivious to the situation.

"That's great," he told her with a smile.

"I've never really talked about this before, as strange as that seems. Especially in our line of work," she admitted.

"I don't think it sounds so strange, people burry their pasts to protect themselves. It may not be the best idea, but it is somewhat normal. You did what you had to so you could protect yourself and do your job," he told her.

" That makes me feel some better, you don't think I am crazy. Its actually kind of comforting, in an odd sort of way," she told him.

"We all have our crazy moments Liv," he commented, pausing to ensure that she took his comment in the correct way. "I love you" he told her.

"I love you too," She replied and momentarily let her gaze drift off. "El?" she questioned to get his attention.

"Yah" he answered turning all of his attention to her.

"There's something I want to do," she said. Continuing after a deep breath and his nod. "I want to run the DNA from my rape kit through the system, I don't know if it ever was run. I know the statue of limitations is up, but I just want to know," she admitted.

"Ok" he said, "Whenever you want to I'll be right there with you," he told her.

"Thanks" she said, being interrupted by the buzzer. Elliot got up and answered it. He returned a few moments later with a vase of roses he had arranged be delivered to her for Valentines Day a few weeks ago. He placed the vase on her dresser.

"For me?" she questioned, taking the card from his hand. She read the card and her face turned into a smile. "Thanks Elliot," she said reaching out to him and pulling him down to her. "I love you too, so so much," she finished placing a kiss on his head.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner, but I think, maybe, I want to make dinner here instead…if that is ok with you. I will do everything," he told her.

"That sounds great, I really don't feel up to going out tonight anyway," she said "But I really don't have any food, you going to have to go shopping if you want to make us anything other than TV dinners or Ramen," she explained.

"How about I go soon, and I grab lunch on my way back. Then we can spend some time relaxing this afternoon. We never seem to have time to just be anymore," he suggested.

"Sounds good, I'm going to take a shower while you are gone," she told him as he got out of bed. He pulled a hooded sweatshirt over his head and confirmed that bagel sandwiches were ok for lunch. He left the apartment, sensing she needed some alone time. Once Elliot had left, Olivia got up and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and go in. She showered and figured she still had about twenty minutes before Elliot would return. She dried off and got dressed in black sweatpants , a white cami and a maroon NYPD shirt over it. She then quickly ran a flat iron through her short hair. Upon leaving the bathroom she curled up on the couch an started to think about the last day. "What the hell did I get myself into?" she wondered as the world seemed to spin around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters, they are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. This story is a work of fiction.**

Note: I am trying to get as many chapters up as I can while I am not drowning in schoolwork. I wouldn't expect such frequent updates going forward. I just seem to be without too much to do the past few days! There is a bit of adult language in this chapter. If it bugs you don't read it!

As she was sitting on the couch lost in her thoughts, Elliot entered the apartment. He greeted her on his way into the kitchen and she responded, never coming out of the state of deep thought. Elliot came out of the kitchen with their food and he noticed that her mind was off in another place. "You ok?" he asked, setting the food on the coffee table, genuine concern readable in his voice.

"Oh, um…" she stuttered her train of thought being broken, "I honestly don't know," she finished with a look of confusion on her face.

"Anything I can do to help?" he questioned.

"I don't know, the world feels like it is spinning and I'm moving in slow motion. Guess this is what I get for burying this huh? Everything goes out of control," she told him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I could do to make things better for you right now," he told he. He gently pulled her into his arms, making sure she would be able to pull away if she needed to.

"You're being great already, I don't think I could ask for more," she told him.

"If you need anything, I'm here" he told her.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Did you bring us any lunch back? I'm actually kind of hungry," she told him. He picked up her bagel sandwich and handed it to her. They both ate in silence. When she had finished Olivia got up and moved to the kitchen and then the bathroom. When she came back she sat down in Elliot's lap, placed a kiss on his cheek and leaned against him.

"So, you're cooking dinner for me tonight. Should I be afraid?" she asked.

"Are you worried about the food or your kitchen?" he countered.

"Both" she responded with a smirk.

"No need to be worried, I've never poisoned anyone to my knowledge, and my kitchen has survived. You're in good hands," he told her.

"I am in good hands, and at least you haven't poisoned anyone," she said. There was a long pause followed by a sigh from Olivia.

"You ok?" Elliot questioned.

"I guess so, I don't exactly understand this all. Why one minute I'm happy and somewhat ok and then a minute later it seems like the world is crashing down around me," she admitted.

"I don't think anything is abnormal right now. Everyone copes in their own way and you have worked with enough vics to know that there is always light at the end of the tunnel and have seen how many different ways people react. I know you are going to get through this and I promise I'll be here with you the whole way," he told her.

"Thanks, I love you. And logically I know that. There is a light at the end of the tunnel, it just seems so far away right now. I'm glad you are going to be her with me. I promise I am going to be totally back sometime. I want our relationship back."

"I didn't realize it was ever really gone," he told her. Giving her hand as gentle squeeze.

"It isn't, I guess it just feels different somehow, you know." She told him.

"So, I know, honestly it really doesn't change things for me. Yah, I will be more careful and take care of you but I still feel the same about you. Your still you Liv," he told her. Slowly he took her head in his hands and he slowly leaned towards her, watching her eyes to make sure it was ok. Slowly he kissed her allowing her to take the lead. She deepened the kiss and he responded back. Gently he broke the kiss and began to place light kisses down her neck. He moved back to her lips and started another deep kiss. She finally pulled back, not because she was upset but because she needed oxygen.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Amazing," he agreed.

"I guess you're right, our relationship is still here. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Liv," he told her. He placed a few more kisses on her neck and he gently put his hand under her shirt and began to rub her back. She slowly pulled back from him.

"Elliot, not now, I just can't do this," she paused. "See, this is what I mean about our relationship. You can't even rub my back," she said. A tear of frustration ran down her cheek. Elliot wiped the tear away.

"I love you and I don't care what it takes to be with you. If I can't rub your back, then I can't. We can start at the beginning and build back the trust, whatever you need. I don't care what it takes, I'll do it," he told her.

"I trust you, I don't know what it will take. It is me, not you. I think everything is just really out there and open right now, maybe in awhile once everything calms down we will be better. I just need some thinking time, time to sort through all of this shit," she told him.

"I'll be here, just let me know what you need and when you're ready I'll be here," he told her.

"Thank you, that means so much," she told him. She cuddled up to him and continued, "I think I am going to fall asleep again."

"How about we move into your room, that way you are comfortable and when I am cooking dinner I won't wake you. If that is ok with you," he suggested.

"Ok, I just feel so lazy today. I don't even want to get up," she told him.

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing I am offering you a ride," he said, "If that's alright with you," he concluded.

"Sure, just be careful," she warned. Gently he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and covered her with the covers before placing a light kiss on her forehead. He walked around to the other side of the bed and laid on top of the covers. When she patted the bed under the covers he moved himself under the covers. She rolled over into his arms and looked up at him. "Thanks for everything, you've been so amazing. I know you don't think I need to thank you, but I do cause you're my everything and losing you would have hurt me more than anything else," she admitted. The sincerity in her eyes brought tears to his.

"That was the sweetest, most amazing thing anyone has ever told me," he told her, hugging her close. He quickly wiped his eyes as she pulled back. She placed a kiss on his lips and rolled back over and settled in his embrace. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax in his safe embrace. As she fell asleep he hoped she could sleep without any nightmares waking her up. Elliot held her as she slipped off into sleep and then turned on the TV softly. He channel hopped before settling on CNN. He held her and watched TV until about 4:30. He gently let go of her and got out of bed. He headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He had decided to make chicken alfredo with broccoli because he knew she loved it. He had also picked up a nice bottle of wine and some cheesecake for desert when he was out. He put the chicken in the oven to cook while he quickly began to cut up broccoli. He put it and a pan to cook while he went to find pasta and a big pot. He filled the pot with water and set it to boil. Deciding that some bread was a good idea he took a loaf he had bought at the store out of the drawer and sliced it up. The water began to boil and he added the pasta. Moving around her kitchen as well as he could move around his own, he found plates, wine glasses and utensils. He set the table and moved back to the stove, stirring the pasta and other food. He finally dumped the broccoli in with the pasta and checked the chicken. He continued to cook dinner, and set the table quietly while Olivia slept. He occasionally popped his head in her room and ensured that she was still sleeping peacefully. After setting the table and placing a candle in the middle he quietly walked in her bedroom. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then on her cheek. Her eyelids opened slowly.

"Hi" she whispered, giving him a smile.

"Dinner is pretty much ready," he told her and she began to get up.

"Ok, I'll be out in a few minutes," Olivia told him. Elliot quickly left the room, lit the candle on the table and brought out the wine. He then went to the kitchen to prepare their plates. When he returned she was standing looking at the table.

"It smells so good," she said. He took her hand and lead her to her seat.

"I got a bottle of wine, if you want it, if not that's fine too," he told her.

"I'll have a glass with dinner," she told him. Elliot took a corkscrew and opened the bottle and poured them each a glass. He walked into the kitchen and retrieved their plates setting one in front of her and the other at his place. He sat down and looked at her. Her face in the soft glow of the candle light looked beautiful and he reached out and touched her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he told her rubbing his thumb on her cheek. She smiled and blushed. Another, less comfortable look flashed onto her face but she covered it up quickly.

*Sorry to leave you all hanging but this was as good of a place as any to end the chapter. *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters, they are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. This story is a work of fiction.**

Note: Life just took a turn for the crazy. This may be my last chapter for the next week or so. I am going to try to get it out as quick as possible after this, but things just went a bit crazy with school very unexpectedly! 2 tests (one unannounced until Thursday) and 5 papers (3 of which are unannounced) in the next week and a half. I love when professors actually put things in the syllabus so those of us who have a palnner and use iCal religiously wouldn't have their whole plan of the next week and a half thrown out the window! Anyway….

"Are you ok?" he questioned taking her hand.

"I'm ok, we can talk later. I want to enjoy this," she told him.

"Ok, I just don't want you to be scared or upset or suffer though this for me," he told her.

"When I'm with you I never have to be," she told him, "At least I never have to be afraid of you or afraid that you won't protect me. I know you would. Its just my memories that scare me, and the fact that he is out there yet, hurting other people. Geeze, and I wanted to enjoy this, here I go again," she rambled.

"I love you. I won't let anyone hurt you. And its ok, lets enjoy this and then we can sit down and you can vent, talk, throw things whatever you need," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. Now can we eat?" she asked with a small smile, "This smells amazing!"

"Sure, it's your favorite, chicken alfredo with broccoli. I know how much you love it," he told her.

"Awww. You are too good to me. You know how to make me feel special," she told him as they both sat down. . The dinner conversation was happy and light and both were happy to keep it that way. Elliot cleared his plate while Olivia just picked at hers until a bit after he was done, her previous appetite seemingly gone. Elliot cleared their plates and put them in the dishwasher when she finished. He then refilled their wine glasses and retrieved their desert. He placed the plate with a slice of strawberry cheesecake in between them and picked up a fork. He took a piece and put it to her mouth, hoping he would get her to eat something. She then gave him a piece. They shared the rest of the cheesecake, Elliot taking much less than his share, allowing her to eat as much as she pleased. Elliot cleared the rest of the table, taking the wine glasses, utensils and cheesecake plate to the dishwasher.

"Want to talk now?" he asked her after he blew out the candle. Olivia nodded. They both got up and he followed her into the living room. Olivia waited for Elliot to sit and curled up into him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Thanks for dinner, it was delicious. You are amazing," she told him placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'll cook for you anytime. I love you more than anything, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yah, I know and I feel the same way. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I feel so lucky to have you. Especially last night and today," she told him.

"I'm always going to be here, not just last night and today. I'll be here, loving you, forever. I don't think anything could change that." He told her sincerely.

"You always know the right thing to say. I love that about you," she said pausing, "This has been my favorite Valentines Day, even though it hasn't all been happy, its been good. We got to spend it together. Outside of work. Cases always make it hard to feel romantic. Going home and pretending that everything is normal and we didn't just see what we see everyday. It gets hard sometimes," she paused again and Elliot nodded. "Sometimes I wonder why I do it. Then we put away a perp and I think that maybe mine could be next. I still have this tiny little bit of hope that i'm going to find him. I know that the statute of limitations is up but I still want him off the streets. I know he's doing it again, I don't want what he did to me to happen to anyone else." She told him, tears burning behind her eyelids.

"It seems reasonable, and it keeps you going, in this job that is important," he told her, giving her a reassuring hug.

"You don't think it's crazy?" she asked him.

"No, I think a lot of people have a personal reason for doing our job. It's what keeps them there when the job gets tough," he told her.

"Do you have a reason for staying?" she asked.

"Yah, for the kids, to protect them. To protect my kids. Its what keeps me there. And you're there, you keep me there too…I'd go anywhere with you though," he told her. She smiled and he replied with a soft light kiss. She responded initiating another kiss. He kissed back and allowed her to take the lead. He ran his hands across her back and into her hair, allowing her to be in control. Slowly he broke the kiss and placed small kisses on her jaw line and down her neck. He moved back to her mouth after reaching the dip in her collar bone and started another kiss. She then slowly broke the kiss and placed a small kiss by his ear.

"Happy Valentines Day," she whispered, "I feel so bad," she continued, "I don't have my present, I had it planned and it didn't exactly work out with all this today. But when we get up I can give you what I got you. It isn't the gift though, it was how I was going to give it to you. So your present is kind of ruined," she told him.

"It's ok, I understand," he told her "Today has been rough on you."

"Thank you, all I have is one thing, I just feel bad after all you've done for me today," she told him.

"Well, actually I didn't get to give you all of your gift either. Today just wasn't the right day. I want it to be perfect and i'm in the same boat as you, today just wasn't right," he told her.

"Hey, do you want to agree to give our gifts, or what is left of them, another day when things are better, or at least less rough than today. I could just give you the card, the generic drugstore stuff." She told him.

"Well, that sounds good, except I didn't exactly get you a card. I wrote you a letter, but it gives away your gift, so I can't exactly give that to you either," he told her apologetically.

"That's ok, cards and that kind of stuff are kind of stating the obvious anyway. I know you love me, you've shown be that the past day or so. I don't need a card to prove it." She told him. Olivia yawned, "Wow…I'm really tired…I think I am going to go to bed. I know it's early but I didn't get too much sleep last night. I better start early if I want to get a good amount of sleep," she told him.

"Do you want me to stay her or go home? It doesn't matter either way for me, whatever you need," he asked her.

"Could you please stay here? It makes me feel so much safer." She told him feeling embarrassed to be showing even more weakness.

"Sure do you want me to sleep on the couch, or sofa bed?" he asked.

"Actually, you can stay with me again, it made me feel safe having you right there. I feel so weak…having to have someone there to protect me. I've never felt like this before, and it kind scares me," she told him.

"Hey, I'll be here for whatever you need, and its nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has rough times and I am going to stay right here because I love you. There is nowhere else I would rather be," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Olivia started to get up. She turned off some of the lights on her way into the bedroom.

"I'll be there in just a minute, go ahead and get ready to go to bed, I have something I need to do really quick," he told her.

"Ok, I'll be in the bathroom then." She informed him. She headed into her bedroom and Elliot headed to her desk. He looked around for some paper and a pen. When he found them he sat down and began to write. After a few minutes he was satisfied with what he wrote. He read the note over once more, folded it and turned of the lights. He headed into the bedroom, grabbed what he needed to change and placed the letter on her nightstand.

"I'll change in the bathroom," he said as she exited and headed to wards the bed. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He smiled knowing that she would be reading the note he left her. Out in her bedroom Olivia saw a folded piece of paper and picked it up. She unfolded the note and with a smile began to read.


End file.
